Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6pm + 2m^2}{4nm} + \dfrac{4m^2}{4nm}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{6pm + 2m^2 + 4m^2}{4nm}$ $k = \dfrac{6pm + 6m^2}{4nm}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2m$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{3p + 3m}{2n}$